Baymax
Baymax is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is an inflatable robot created by Tadashi Hamada to serve as a personal healthcare companion. Following Tadashi's death, Baymax was inherited by Hiro Hamada, with whom he became a member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. Trivia *Baymax is voiced by Scott Adsit. *Baymax will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet the Jungle Adventures Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Dipper, Mabel and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Sora and his friends in Sora's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Baymax will join the team in Winnie the Pooh Meets Iron Man 3. *Baymax will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips. Gallery Baymax's first battle suit.jpg|Baymax in his first battle suit Baymax (Armor).png|Baymax (Armor) Baymax_Destroy_Mode.jpg|Baymax during Malware's influence placeholder|Baymax's sacrifice placeholder|Baymax's resurrection (movie) placeholder|Baymax's resurrection (series) kh3_bh6_concept.jpg|Sora Riding on Baymax fighting Dark Baymax Big Hero 6 titanium.jpg|Titanium armor Baymax and Big Hero 6 Baymax Ultra Armor 2.0.png|Ultra Armor 2.0 Baymax placeholder|Baymax's cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet Baymax KHIII.png|Bayman in Kingdom Hearts III Dark Baymax KHIII.png|Dark Baymax Overdrive Baymax.png|Overdrive Mode Overdrive_Mode_underwater.png|Overdrive mode version Hiro_and_Baymax_armors.png|Hiro & Baymax in Underwater armor City_of_Monsters_I_-_Ultra_Overdrive_Baymax.jpg|Ultra Overdrive Baymax Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Magical objects Category:Metallic Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Inventions Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bond Creators Category:Selfless characters Category:Revived characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Wise Characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pacifists Category:Martial Artists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Overweight characters Category:Superheroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Star Butterfly's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Honorable characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Big Hero 6 members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Heroic Creations Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies